AG087: Crazy as a Lunatone
is the 47th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis The heroes arrive in a deserted town and get rejected by Nurse Joy to stay in her Pokémon Center. They soon find out the PMC, Ken and Mary, whom Ash and Brock encountered in Johto, are here after a mysterious Pokémon. Arriving in the Pokémon Center, the heroes encounter Team Rocket, as well as the mysterious Pokémon, Lunatone. They soon find out Lunatone is weak and can be restored if it sees moonlight beams. While the heroes go to the place to heal Lunatone, they encounter the PMC guys again. Episode Plot A meteorite flies to Earth, which crashes and explodes. A man and a woman are going to inspect the meteorite, so they ride inside a vehicle. They find the meteorite and launch the rockets, which crash into the rock. A Pokémon floats out with a blue light. They go to capture it, but the Pokémon evades and uses Psychic, levitating the vehicle. A beam from the vehicle is fired, hurting the Pokémon. Just then, the Pokémon glows with a red light, calming the man and the woman, whose eyes are red. The Pokémon, however, floats off to the nearest village. The heroes are walking to Lilycove City, while Max notices they are close to Volley Town. May already imagines having a hot bath, while Ash states their Pokémon would have some rest as well. Team Rocket eats some rice balls and Meowth heard of a meteor that fell somewhere near them. They plan to steal it and give it to the boss to earn a promotion. The heroes arrives to Volley Town, although it is unusually very quiet. They go inside the Pokémon Center, but see nobody. Nurse Joy appears, with red eyes. The heroes ask for bed for the night and to rest their Pokémon, but Nurse Joy declines in a strange tone. During the night, the heroes are walking around town. Max thinks Nurse Joy was acting somewhat odd. Brock thinks that Nurse Joy was a "fake" one, she was acting very weird and did not have a romantic tone, unlike the other Nurse Joy there exist. Brock states she did not have a perfume on, but Max wishes to have dinner first. During the dinner, Lombre goes away, as it sensed something. Suddenly, Lombre is captured. The men claim Lombre is an extraterrestrial Pokémon, though the heroes tries to convince the men that it is Brock's Pokémon. Brock calls Lombre back to its Poké Ball, proving the men. The men undisguise themselves, revealing to be Ken and Mary, the ones who tried to "investigate" the Clefairy spaceship. Ken says they went to capture the Pokémon from outer space and went to get the meteorite, but don't remember anything. They think the Pokémon erased their memories through a shock wave and suspect the same Pokémon erased the villagers' memories, so they put some special helmets to protect them from psychic activities. They run off to find that Pokémon. Brock tells he heard stories that Clefairy and Starmie are from outer space, but is concerned for what it did on villagers, including Nurse Joy. The heroes go inside the Pokémon Center to investigate. Team Rocket appear as well, since they found nothing at the meteorite site and think something in the meteorite is in the Pokémon Center now. While the heroes are tiptoeing, Meowth unlocks the window, but he, James and Jessie fall down. The heroes heard that and go towards that place. James finds his flashlight (which he lost) and turns it on, so the heroes sees some movements. Team Rocket appears before them and Meowth suspects the twerps are after the meteorite. The heroes wonder about this meteorite, so Jessie scolds Meowth for giving away the info. Hearing Nurse Joy's voice, everyone hides in a room. Suddenly, they hear something; James turns the flashlight on and sees the Pokémon, a Lunatone. Jessie comes to Lunatone, but is affected by its red light and orders everyone to get out. James and Meowth shake her, making her come to her senses. Lunatone used Hypnosis on her and the other villagers. Meowth translates Lunatone was scared. Nurse Joy comes to the room, saying they should be nicer to Lunatone. Team Rocket plan on catching Lunatone, so James sends Cacnea (who hugs its trainer) to use Needle Arm and Jessie her Seviper to bite Lunatone. Lunatone uses Psychic, but after a while, fails and falls down. Nurse Joy comes to her senses. Meowth translates it used so much psychic attacks it got its energy depleted, but mostly because of the attack from Ken and Mary. Lunatone says it needs moonlight to be healed. Nevertheless, Seviper goes to bite and Cacnea uses Needle Arm, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, blasting Team Rocket away. Nurse Joy treats Lunatone, saying it will feel better, but it needs moonlight to get its energy back. The full moon is tonight, but the deal is that moon can't be seen from Volley Town, as it is surrounded by mountains and cliffs. Nurse Joy mentions the Camerupt Point where they could place Lunatone to restore its energy. Max states they just need to find a way to carry Lunatone to that point. However, Brock reminds that Ken and Mary are still after the Pokémon. The heroes are pushing a cart, while inside Lunatone and Pikachu are to hide it from Ken and Mary. They encounter Mary and Ken and play dumb, saying they are going to Camerupt Point where they'll have a Moon party there. Ken and Mary let them pass, but suspect they hide something, so they assemble a machine to get a mystical Pokémon. The gang reaches the Camerupt Point, all they need is to wait for the moon to show. Pikachu and Lunatone go out and they see the moon going up. However, it is only Team Rocket in the balloon. They use a mechanical a hand to get Lunatone, but another one goes to negate theirs. Inside the vehicle, Ken and Mary have stopped Team Rocket from taking Lunatone. Team Rocket recalls these are the PMC weirdos, but they state Team Rocket is the weird one. Ken and Mary's vehicle begins to spin Team Rocket's balloon and releases an electric surge, blasting them off. Next, they go after Lunatone. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but the attack is cancelled when the vehicle's arm hurts him. Brock sends Mudkip to use Water Gun, but nothing happens, so the mechanical arm knocks Mudkip out. May sends Beautifly to use Silver Wind, stopping Ken and Mary. Mudkip uses Water Gun and Pikachu Thunderbolt, shutting the vehicle down. Soon after, the moon rises, which powers Lunatone up. However, Ken and Mary's machine is not stopped. They go to capture Lunatone, but Lunatone uses Hidden Power, blasting Ken and Mary off. After the battle, May wonders if Lunatone does come from outer space. Max and Brock do not know the answer, but admit they like a good mystery. The heroes waves goodbye to Lunatone as it floats away. Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Illumise, Gulpin, Parasect, Lanturn *The design of Mary's Pokédex is based on the Game Boy Advance SP. It uses the "Dexter" voice rather than the "Dextette" of Ash's Hoenn Pokédex. *The episode name is a play on the phrase, "crazy as a lunatic" or "crazy as a loon." *At the beginning of the episode, a classic Pokémon identification can be seen. In this case, it is a Venonat. Mistakes *When Chimecho appears during Team Rocket's motto, it seems to have two "spikes" on its "back" rather than one. *During the battle between Team Rocket and the Lunatone the 'R' on Jessie's shirt is reversed. *Either there are two Pokémon Centers, or the scenario of the Pokémon Center changes from one place to another during the episode. At first, when the group enters the Center, there's a building behind them. Later, they are hiding behind a bush, right where the building was. Gallery A meteor falls down AG087 2.jpg Lunatone floats up, enveloped in blue light AG087 3.jpg Lunatone gets electrocuted AG087 4.jpg Lunatone glows with a red light AG087 5.jpg The heroes come to a deserted town AG087 6.jpg Nurse Joy, with red eyes AG087 7.jpg Brock shows a notebook with his pictures of Nurse Joy AG087 8.jpg Two men appear AG087 9.jpg The heroes see a shadow of the "mysterious Pokémon" AG087 10.jpg Team Rocket breaks into the Pokémon Center AG087 11.jpg Jessie's eyes turn red AG087 12.jpg Team Rocket gets electrocuted AG087 13.jpg The heroes are worried about Lunatone AG087 14.jpg The heroes push the cart and encounter the PMC guys AG087 15.jpg Team Rocket appears in their balloon AG087 16.jpg Ken and Mary electrocute Team Rocket AG087 17.jpg Lunatone restores itself AG087 18.jpg Lunatone can float once more AG087 19.jpg Lunatone crashes into the machine AG087 20.jpg Lunatone floats away }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura